


Defragmentation

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [14]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: The Next Day (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memories, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron remembers the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defragmentation

“I didn't know it rained on the Grid.”

 

Tron leaned against the doorway of the new beta directory and regarded Roy; unlike his own User, Roy favored black cloth in a style Sam had jokingly referred to as 'Jedi robes,' to which Roy had replied with flipping his coat back to jokingly reach for the baton clipped at his waist.

 

“The 'rain' has existed for my entire runtime,” Tron replied quietly, turning to gaze out at the mostly-vacant square. It ached, sometimes, down in his base code, when he looked at Roy or Lora; it was no fault of theirs, though, that they looked so similar to programs he had lost.

 

Even turned away, one of his spatial positioning sensors tracked Roy's head turning toward him, “Even on the old system?”

 

Most of the Users didn't ask him about the old ENCOM system, due to either not caring, or caring too much; he didn't know, and wasn't willing to ask, in the event that he didn't like the answer. He'd told Sam, of course, and Alan had looked as if he might ask on several occasions, but for the most part his past was his own.

 

He nodded slightly.

 

The silence stretched on for a while, until eventually Tron had thoroughly scanned the surrounding area, and glanced back at the User.

 

Roy was still staring at him.

 

His expression was approximately 28.6% sadness, 57.3% curiosity, and 14.1% affection, and Tron shifted a little under his gaze; perhaps Sam had already told them, and that's why they didn't ask. There was no judgment in his look, though, so the probability of that was low. He stared at the User of his first friend for a long time, before giving in to his unvoiced request with a sigh.

 

“Ram introduced me to it, back when I was still in alpha,” Roy's expression tightened with pain, and Tron had to revise his calculation about whether or not Sam had told them anything. Instead of confirming this, though, he turned back to the rain, holding a hand out to catch some. The liquid, clear when it fell into his palm, dripped out between his fingers a smoky gray; he only needed a minor clean up, good.

 

_Ram grabbed hold of Tron's still-blank forearm, tugging on it with a smile, “Come on, Tron; time to get cleaned up.”_

 

_Tron looked out over the sector uncertainly, watching as the whatever-it-was swept slowly onward, pelting down over building and program alike, “What is it?” He tried to fill his tone with suspicion, like the security program he would become, but there was a definite amount of fear to it._

 

_Ram looked back at his still newly-rezzed alpha friend, and smiled gently, “The Users are defragmenting the system to help us run better. It's a gift to their programs; it won't damage you.”_

 

_Tron looked at the 'defragmentation' uncertainly, then back at the beta, “Calculated probability?”_

 

_“100%,” Ram replied reassuringly, then reached over to pull the hood of Tron's alpha tunic over his head, “I've already undergone it five times. Come on.”_

 

_Tron hesitated a moment longer, then hesitantly returned Ram's smile, and allowed him to tug him out into the open._

 

“... Tell me about him?” Roy's question cut Tron's review of the old memory file short.

 

He hadn't even been there for his deresolution.

 

Tron curled his hand into a fist, watching the previously gathered rain fall to the ground, then opened it again, thoughtfully. He dropped his hand to his side, and looked at Roy again.

 

Roy shifted guiltily, then looked out at the rain himself, “If that's all right, that is.”

 

Sam hadn't told them everything, at least.

 

Coming to a decision, he shook the rain from his hand, then reached over to pull the hood of Roy's 'Jedi robe' over his head, “How about I show you? Come on.”

 

Roy looked over at him curiously, and Tron lightly tugged on his sleeve, before running out into the rain.

 

Understanding slowly filled Roy's face, and he ran out after the program.


End file.
